bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Emporia
Emporia was home to the wealthiest citizens of Columbia, including its founder, Zachary Hale Comstock. It is the largest stronghold for the Founders in the city as Shantytown is for the Vox Populi. History Emporia seemed to be the heart of Columbia itself, housing the city's upper class and also Comstock House. It has tall stately buildings and towers, with narrow streets and seemed to resemble a smaller, floating New York. The district consisted of Downtown Emporia, the center of the city, Harmony Lane, where entertainment and theater venues were located, the Market District, which contained the upper class shops and boutiques that Columbia's wealthy could afford, the Cunningham Photo Studios, where the "well to do" of the city had their photos taken, Lutece Labs, the city's premier research center operated by the Lutece twins, and finally, Memorial Gardens, where the "sainted" Lady Comstock was buried. The district's main transportation hub was the massive and elegant Grand Central Depot, where people could board a gondola to the lower districts. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker and Elizabeth accidentally end up in Emporia after their airship had been taken down by Songbird. At this point, Emporia is nothing but a war zone due to the presence of the Vox Populi as Columbian citizens are being evacuated onto airships. A dead, alternate Booker Dewitt had led the Vox Populi attack on Emporia, leaving behind several Columbian politician's scalps nailed to a board. As a result, the Vox Populi control the majority of Emporia, with red banners and paint covering most of the city. As Elizabeth and Booker move on, they find that all citizens not on the evacuating airships are either in hiding or dead. Booker and Elizabeth attempt to pass the gate towards Comstock House but it requires an official's handprint. The automaton mistakes Elizabeth for Lady Comstock, which gives Elizabeth the idea to use Lady Comstock's hand to pass through. They travel to the Memorial Gardens where Lady Comstock's corpse is locked in an airtight chamber. Comstock uses via the Siphon Elizabeth's powers to resurrect Lady Comstock back into Columbia as a Siren. After defeating her, Booker is told by Rosalind and Robert Lutece that three truths about Lady Comstock must be found in order to understand her. As Booker looked for these "truths" he discovered that Elizabeth was not Lady Comstock's daughter. Lady Comstock was killed by Comstock, who then attempted to murder the Lutece twins. Once she understood Lady Comstock better, Elizabeth confronted her again and explained they had both been deceived by Comstock. Lady Comstock then willingly opened the gate for them to travel to Comstock House. Port Prosperity Port Prosperity is Emporia's primary docking station. The First Lady crashes here after an attack from Songbird. Grand Central Depot The district's main transportation hub. It had a large, roomy interior and included a Founders Books outlet. A gondola could fetch people to and from the lower districts. The Salty Oyster This is a bar. It is one of the local places for the big spenders to hang out. The kitchen can be unlocked by hitting a secret button underneath the counter. Founders Books The bookstore in Grand Central Depot. It has a lounge room for reading in the basement. Downtown Emporia The central commercial and residential district of the city, Downtown Emporia was once the center of the district before the Vox Populi came. Bank of the Prophet The main financial establishment of Emporia. It is a large building with a dark and gloomy interior. It consists of the foyer and the vault. It is where Booker Dewitt fights Lady Comstock for a second time. Financial District The primary district which held the financial businesses of Columbia. The Bank of the Prophet can be found here. Market District The primary shopping district of Emporia, filled with upscale shops that only the wealthy could afford. Harmony Lane The district's entertainment center. It consisted of theaters where plays, musicals and revues were held. Art Gallery A gallery that makes and sells paintings, some of which are of Lady Comstock. After unlocking the door, it is seen to have been vandalized by the Vox. Memorial Gardens Memorial Gardens is the place where the Lutece twins' and Lady Comstock's graveyards are located. Cunningham Studios Columbia's premier photo studio, owned by Rupert Cunningham. Cunningham claimed to have seen the Luteces alive even after taking their funeral photos. Magical Melodies The home and shop of Albert Fink, brother of businessman Jeremiah Fink and noted composer. He made numerous compositions which were critically acclaimed throughout Columbia. However, much of the music Albert "composed" was actually plagiarized from the future due to a Tear in his studio. Due to the Vox rebellion, Albert is dead and his studio now lies in ruins. Lutece Labs The Lutece Labs are the workshop of Robert and Rosalind Lutece. Victory Square Z. H. Comstock Victory Square is a small area near the gates leading to Comstock House. A statue of Lady Comstock is near the entrance. It is here where Booker faces off against the Siren for the last time. New Discoveries New Vigors *Return to Sender New Weaponry *Vox Hail Fire *Vox Heater New Enemies *Vox - Burstgun *Vox - Hand Cannon *Vox Beast - Hail Fire Voxophones #Preston E. Downs - Coming for Comstock #Rosalind Lutece - Whispers Through the Walls #Rosalind Lutece - A Window #Ronald Frank - Sally! #Rosalind Lutece - One and the Same Kinetoscopes #Lutece's Brother Arrives in Columbia Gallery Emporia max.jpg|''Concept art for Emporia.'' Emporia Map.png|''Map of Emporia.'' K-pax.jpg|''Booker glancing in the direction of Comstock House.'' Behind the Scenes *Elizabeth will once during this level pick a flower and place it on one of eight selected corpses, grieving over the loss.Creating BioShock Infinite's Elizabeth with Shawn Robertson, Chapter: Smart Terrain:Flower Bush Test on GDC Vault References Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Emporia Category:Vox Populi